clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chase664
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Chase664! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 23:38, June 19, 2012 Ibetatester Don't worry, you are unbanned because Ibeta was demoted of his rights. Please don't quit this wiki! --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 22:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Chase there has been a new rule that u need 10 edits at least to be on chat. Please make more! --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 15:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Aka Pucho00 RE: I saw your report. I wish to inform you that it is not abuse, and that is actually a wiki rule. Please make 4 more edits on this wiki. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 15:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel bad for you Chase. Hello You need 10 edits on Pages not talk pages or user pages or blogs you know it is Apj Chat Hello Chase664, I have heard of all the bad things that are happening. So i want you to come on chat and tell me what is happening Ok? Thank you, Commander Bsyew 03:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC)